Love between Wolves
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: After the defeat of Carlotta, Nathaniel and Anthony; the herd began to rest easily. But Toby couldn't sleep about the death of his friend and the relationship between him and Elisa. Rated T for the suggestive part near the middle of this story. OC x OC


**This tradefic is for IceAgeFan12 aka A..**

**A. owned these characters. Blue Sky Studios own Ice Age and their characters.**

Love between Wolves

It was night and everyone was living peaceful after the defeat of Carlotta, Nathaniel and Anthony. Toby suddenly and sneaks out the cave and walks into the woods. Elisa opens her eye spots Toby leaving the cave and gets up to follow him. The wolf was in the woods and reaches the grave of James.

"You were a good sloth, James. We'll never forget you and your bravery." Toby spoke to the grave.

"He was good sloth wasn't he." Elisa replied as she appears behind the wolf.

"Wha! E-Elisa, what are you doing up?" He asked her while being startled.

"Talking to our friend's grave, puppy wuppy?" She answered.

"Yeah… he was a great friend…" He said as he looks back at the grave.

"He was a great sloth we all love…" She replied.

"Really now… He did say that we're great together…" He said as moves closer to Elisa.

"Uh… Toby? Why are you getting so close to me?" She said getting nervous.

"Oh nothing my darling… It just that, it's been a while since we've been alone together..." He replied in seductive tone.

"T-Toby hold on… Wait a minute… This is about when we first met, right?" She replied as he stares at him.

"Big time…" He answered.

"Oh, for the love of… Get a room you two!" A voice said behind them.

"Huh? Who said that?" The male wolf said as he looks around the area.

Suddenly a ghostly sloth appears right behind the couple.

"Can you two _**please**_ try to be lovey-dovey somewhere else, PLEASE?" Ghostly James pleaded to the wolf couple.

"Whoops! Sorry James, we didn't mean to disturb you…" Toby apologized to him as he blushes.

"Yeah, yeah, I forgive you… But please try to make out somewhere that's _**not**_ in front of my grave, please?" The ghost forgave and pleaded to the wolves.

"OK, OK, we will…" Elisa replied to the sloth.

"Good and Toby…" James asked the wolf.

"Yes?" The male wolf answered.

"You and Elisa… Good luck with your future pups." The ghost sloth finished as he smirks and disappears from the wolves' view leaving Toby embarrassed in shock and horror with his mouth gaping wide.

"Wha… you… I… *yelps*" The wolf stammered speechless.

"Aw cheer up, puppy wuppy. It'll be OK." The shewolf said as she drags the still shock wolf away from the area.

Later in the woods, Toby was thinking about what James said about him and Elisa having kids. The male looks at Elisa and look down on the ground.

"Um Toby, are you OK?" Elisa asked him.

"Yeah… Um, Elisa… do you think we should have any kids?" Toby asked her in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry; we'll be great parents. You'll see." She reassured him.

"But what if we're like other families? You know; we'll argue at each other, scold each other and other things that could happen to us." He explained.

"I don't care… I just want us to be happy, like the herd we live with." She replied to him.

"Well… OK… So do you want to be my mate?" He asked her.

"T-Toby! Y-You mean it?" She said as she starts to cry.

"Yes, now that our enemies are gone. Elisa… I want you to be my wife." He replied as he nuzzles his new mate.

"Oh Toby! You've made me the happiest female wolf in the world!" She shouted as she hugs the wolf while crying tears of joy.

"OK, OK, Elisy calm down. I'm glad we're now husband and wife now." He said as he licks her tears away.

"I'm glad too… Uh-oh… I think we should get back before the sun comes up." She said as she notices the moon going down.

"Yeah let's go back to the others." He agreed with his mate.

As some time passes, the wolves returned back to where the herd is and quietly snuck past them and into their cave.

"Whew! It's a good thing they're still sawing logs." Toby said relieved as he lies down.

"Right! *yawns* Now we should get some sleep…" Elisa said as lies down next to Toby and falls asleep.

"Yeah... *yawns* Thanks for the advice, James. Now me and Elisa are even closer thanks to you…" The wolf said as he falls asleep.

As the two wolves sleep, the ghostly sloth appears in the cave and smirks at Toby.

"You're welcome, bud. Please continue to protect my sister, my brother-in-law, my niece and everyone else in the herd. And you and Elisa will be great parents, I know it." James said to the sleeping wolf as he disappears once more.


End file.
